Children Story 3
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of the third movie 2010 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Woody - Pingu (Pingu) *Buzz Lightyear - Robby the Seal (Pingu) *Jessie - Pinga (Pingu) *Bullseye - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Potato Head - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mrs. Potato Head - Peppa Pig *Slinky Dog - Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Rex - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh *The 3 Aliens - Pingo, Pingg and Pongi (Pingu) *Sarge - King Julien (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soliders - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Young Andy Davis - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Teenage Andy Davis - Mr. Garrison (South Park) *Baby Molly Davis - Ike Broflovski (South Park) *Young Molly Davis - Wendy Testabuger (South Park) *Mrs. Davis - Sheila Broflovski (South Park) *Young Buster - Dill the Dog (The Herbs) *Old Buster - Barney the Dog *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Barbie - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Ken - Skipper (Madagascar) *Big Baby - Pound and Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic; Sharing Role)) *Stretch - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chunk - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Twitch - Mr. Toad (The Wind of the Willows (1983)) *Sparks - Buzzy the Crow (Noveltoons) *Jack-in-the-Box - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone - Woeful (The Animal Shelf) *Bookworm - Gumpa (The Animal Shelf)Bonnie Anderson - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Mrs. Anderson - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Dolly - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Buttercup - Stripey (The Animal Shelf) *Trixie - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Mr. Pricklepants - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Chuckles - Maurice (Madagascar) *Totoro - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Broken Train Toy - Little Mutt (The Animal Shelf) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Spike (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Rabbit Doll - Dumbo *Rainbow Bird Toy - Bambi *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Garfield, Odie and Bo (Garfield and Friends) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Bill Sykes and Winston (Oliver & Company) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Woody Woodpecker, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Adult Sid Phillips - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Daisy - Kumba (The Fruitties) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Sparky (The Dolphin: Story of Dreamer) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Percy the Porpoise (The Reef) Scenes: *Children Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Children Story 3 part 2 - Andy's Grown Up (aka Mr. Garrison) *Children Story 3 part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Children Story 3 part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Children Story 3 part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Children Story 3 part 6 - The Argument/Pingu Leaves/Rough Play *Children Story 3 part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Violet) *Children Story 3 part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Children Story 3 part 9 - Discord's Offer *Children Story 3 part 10 - "I See Andy (Mr. Garrison)"/Locked Up *Children Story 3 part 11 - Gary's Story of Discord *Children Story 3 part 12 - "I Just Smile"/Daybreak *Children Story 3 part 13 - Pingu's Advice from a Chimp *Children Story 3 part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Children Story 3 part 15 - Patrick's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Children Story 3 part 16 - Spanish Robby *Children Story 3 part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Children Story 3 part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Children Story 3 part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Children Story 3 part 20 - Goodbye Andy (Mr. Garrison) *Children Story 3 part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Children Story 3 part 22 - End Credits (Part 2)Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions